


You Break It, You Buy It

by nikkiRA



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emetophobia, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, This is just.....goop, Vomiting, i started this like three years ago lmao, it was also supposed to be like 1500 words?????, just because i started writing this before that series came out, this just like.....exists in a world where toa doesn't happen, where did this come from?????, where do you come from where do you go???????, why did i do this??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: Thanks to Apollo's absence, his children are finding themselves getting illnesses for the first time in their lives. Needless to say, they aren't taking it very well.“Do you think your father will be nice to me when I die?”





	You Break It, You Buy It

**Author's Note:**

> this was started before toa so it's compatible with the ends of hoo but not with the new series

It starts when Will Solace is unceremoniously dumped on his front step one morning.

There is a knock on his door at what must be no later than 6:30, way too early for him to be awake, but he can’t sleep through the pounding, and when he yells “go away!” the pounding does not cease. Eventually he gives up and opens the door, reading to chew out whoever it is that decided now was an imperative time to see him, only to have the son of Apollo thrown at him by two of his siblings, who are wearing hospital masks.

“Um.”

Will is groggy, and taller, and Nico is pretty much entirely supporting him.

“Um?”

“He’s sick.” Nico can vaguely recognize Kayla under her mask. “So you have to deal with him.”

“A cabin full of goddamn healers and _I’m_ the one who has to deal with him?”

“The last thing we need is him infecting the entire Apollo cabin.”

“I didn’t know you guys could get sick.”

“We can’t, normally.” Nico doesn’t know who the other speaker is. “But because our father is still M.I.A, the protection seems to be wearing off.”

“Okay…” Nico shifts, trying to adjust Will, who is mumbling incoherently. “What’s wrong with him?” It seems serious, and he’s pretty worried.

“Oh, it’s just the common cold. But we don’t get sick. Occasionally we’ll get sick when we’re really young, but this is likely his first time not being in peak health. It can be very disorienting. I got sick over winter break and I started writing a will.”

Nico raises his eyebrows. If he had had to guess, he would have assumed Will had contracted Spanish Flu, or some form of the plague – at the very least a stomach flu. It is hard to believe he’s only suffering from the common fucking cold.

“And why did you bring him here?”

Now it is Kayla’s turn to raise her eyebrows at him. “Look, di Angelo, if you two want to play dumb for the rest of your lives that’s your prerogative, but don’t expect the rest of us to play along.”

Nico blushes a brilliant shade of red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about –”

Kayla waves her hand, dismissing this. “Whatever. He’s your problem now.”

Watching the two siblings walk away, Nico can’t help but think that Will has been his problem for a while, now.

“All right, Solace. Let’s go.”

Will groans loudly in his ear. Nico rolls his eyes and starts trying to maneuver him inside, grunting with the effort. “You’re really not helping me out with this, are you?”

“Nicooooo.”

Nico drops him rather heavily on his bed in the cabin, panting. Will curls up, burying his face in the pillow.

“Nicooooo.”

“Yes.”

“I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying, Will.”

“I am, I’m _dying.”_ He coughs, as if to prove this.

“I know when people are dying, idiot. You’re not dying. You’re just being overdramatic.”

“I don’t feel good,” he moans. Nico can’t help but feel sorry for him.

“I know, Will,” he says, trying to figure out what he’s supposed to do with the fifteen year old baby threatening to cough up a lung on his bed. He’s trying to remember what you’re supposed to do when people are sick.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his hand on Will’s forehead.

“Do I have a fever?” He asks, staring at Nico pitifully.

“I don’t know,” Nico admits. “I’ve never really understood how this works.”

Despite everything, Will smiles. “Is my skin hot?”

“You’re always hot, Solace.”

Will raises an eyebrow at him. Nico, realizing what he had said, sputters incoherently for a few seconds before managing to say, “I meant your _body temperature._ Because of the sun. Stop looking at me like that!”

Will groans again. “You’re hot too,” he mutters. Nico ignores this.

“Will ambrosia help this?”

Will shakes his head. “S’mostly for physical injuries.”

Nico sighs. “Okay. I’m going to go get some things from the Big House, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave me,” Will says, hand reaching out and grabbing a hold of Nico’s wrist. He is incredibly clammy, but his touch still sends little shockwaves through Nico’s skin. If he’s still feeling like this when Will is being such a gross wuss, Nico must really have it bad.

“I won’t be long, Will.”

“Nicooooo. Don’t leave me.”

“Gods, you are such a _baby._ I’ll be quick, whiner.”

Ignoring Will’s outstretched hand, Nico leaves, walking briskly to the Big House and shooting the Apollo cabin a glare for good measure.

The infirmary is mostly empty. Nico goes rummaging through the cabinets, looking for medicine, but comes up mostly empty handed. There’s an old bottle of cough syrup that is probably older than Nico, and that’s saying something.

“Are you ill, Nico?”

He turns around to see Chiron. “No. Will is.”

Chiron smiles. “And you’re taking care of him, are you?”

Nico groans. “Not you too.”

“I don’t bother myself about the romantic involvements of the campers, Nico. But some things are hard to ignore.”

Nico is suddenly very interested in the floor. “Anyway. We don’t have any normal medicine. Can I just shadow travel to a drug store? I’ll be quick.”

“I suppose so. There is a small stash of mortal money saved for special occasions. I suppose this qualifies.”

When Nico gets back Will is asleep. He almost doesn’t want to wake him, but he figures getting medicine into him is more important. He can sleep after.

“Solace. Get up, Will.”

Grumbling, Will raises up onto his elbows. Nico sits down at the edge of the bed again, plopping a plastic bag in front of him. Will peers into it, before dropping back down in disappointment.

“Mortal medicine.”

“Yes, well. I can’t really sing, so we have to nurse you back to health the old fashioned way.”

Nico dumps the bag on the bed and begins listing off the purchases. “Chicken soup. Halls. Cough medicine. Tylenol Cold. That weird shit you squirt up your nose to clear your sinuses. Those special Kleenexes with the red nose commercials. Sit up, Will.”

Will struggles into a sitting position, resting his forehead on Nico’s shoulder. “Will you make me soup?”

Nico sighs, pretending to be far more annoyed than he actually is. “Yes. Take this first. And if you think I’m pouring your own cough medicine for you then you’re crazy.”

Will takes the bottle from Nico and very carefully measures the exact amount into the little cup they put on the cap. He throws it back and then grimaces.

“Gross.”

“Do you mean the medicine or you?”

Will leans against Nico’s shoulder again. “You’re mean.”

Nico smirks. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Do you think your father will be nice to me when I die?”

Nico rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, ask me in another sixty years when you’re actually dying.”

“Do you plan on being with me for the next sixty years?”

Nico blushes. “Do you want soup?”

Will shakes his head. “Not right now.” He leans heavily against Nico, sniffling and making a bunch of very unattractive noises in the back of his throat. “I don’t feel well.”

“You’ve mentioned.”

Will shifts, his arms wrapping around Nico’s middle. Nico momentarily forgets how to breathe. Something about lungs. He thinks it’s probably important, but all he can concentrate on are Will’s arms wrapped around him.

“You’re going to get me sick, Solace.”

“M’sorry. I’ll take care of you.”

Nico smiles, biting his lip. “You should lie back down.”

“I’m tired.”

“Hence you lying back down.”

Will sighs heavily and collapses back onto his back, grabbing one of the Kleenexes and blowing his nose loudly. “Stay with me.”

Nico sighs. “Will…”

“Please. I don’t want to die alone.”

Nico snorts. Will doesn’t let him disagree again; he reaches out a hand and grabs Nico’s wrist, yanking him down to the bed. “Stay with me,” he mutters, turning into Nico’s side. For his part, he is absolutely frozen, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as Will buries his nose into Nico’s shirt.

“Solace –”

“Shhhhhh.”

Nico lets out an embarrassed laugh. “Will –”

“I’m sick, Nico,” he moans. “Comfort me.”

Nico licks his lips. His mouth is suddenly very dry. “I have things to do.”

“Like what?”

Nico takes a deep breath. “Camp things.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like me?”

Nico coughs. “Of course I like you. Idiot.”

“No, I mean… everyone says you _like_ me.”

Nico takes a shaky breath. “Everyone says a lot of things.”

“Oh.” Will is quiet for a minute. “I like you.”

Nico swallows. “We don’t have to do this now.”

“Yes, we do.”

“No, we don’t. You’re sick. You’re feverish and incoherent and you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, I’m not… I know what I’m talking about.”

Nico looks at him. “Have you figured out who gets your possessions when you die?”

Will nods. “You get all my Pokemon games.”

Nico is oddly touched.

“Will –”

“I don’t… I won’t have the courage to do this unless I’m incoherent.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

Will’s face drops. “But… I thought…”

Nico sighs. “Will. We’ll talk about this when you get better, okay?”

Will looks at him sadly. His face scrunches up, and Nico thinks, for one terrifying moment, that he’s about to cry, when he sits up slightly and then throws up all over Nico.

“ _Fuck,”_ Nico shouts, jumping up and staring in disgust at the vomit dripping off of him. Will has slumped back down and has his face buried in the pillows.

“I’m sorry,” he says weakly. “Gods, Nico –”

“It’s fine,” Nico says, even though absolutely everything about this situation is very much _not fine._ “It’s fine, just – I’ll be back.”

Will keeps apologizing even as Nico disappears into the bathroom. He strips off his clothes and throws them in the bath, turning the shower on to wash the vomit off before hanging them up over the shower rod and jumping in to bathe himself. He scrubs at his skin until he feels clean again, and then he leans against the wall and lets the water roll over him.

 _Kiss me,_ Will had said. And Nico had said no.

He didn’t know what the hell was going on with him and Will. Everyone and their mother knew there was something between them, to the point where every couple weeks Reyna would Iris Message him to yell at him for not doing anything. He liked Will, and Will liked him, and yet neither of them could seem to make a move.

Nico knows what’s holding him back. It had barely been a year since the war against Gaia, and things had changed so fast. Suddenly he had a home; he had friends, even though he threatened Jason about three times a week that he was never going to speak to him again if Jason didn’t shut up about Will. He hadn’t exactly come out officially, but everyone had some kind of knowledge of what was happening with him and Will, and even though he knows there’s quite a few bets going on about it, no one else seems to really _care_ much.

And perhaps weirdest of all, him and Percy were friends now. It was something he had never once considered possible.

But despite all of these changes, he was still himself. He was still Nico di Angelo, and even if the world is changing around him, it’s not always easy to keep up with it. And this thing was Will was the biggest change of all. It seemed so fast, and he was worried he wasn’t going to be able to keep up. And anyway, despite what everyone said, despite what Jason said, or Percy said, or Piper said, even though Piper would know better then anyone – maybe Will thought he liked Nico, but that would change eventually. Will was everything Nico wasn’t and never could be. He was fun and friendly and kind. He had the most beautiful smile Nico had ever seen. He was smart and talented, no matter what he thought. Sure, he couldn’t fire an arrow well or do anything else that most Apollo kids could do, but he was the best healer anyone had ever met. He had brought countless demigods back from the brink. He was working tirelessly to try and figure out a way for Nico to shadow travel without passing out. Sometimes he worked so hard on healing that he drained almost all his energy, and he would have to be more or less carried back to the Apollo cabin to get some rest.

Will was beautiful and brilliant and miles out of Nico’s league, no matter what anybody said. And even if Will thought he wanted Nico, that wouldn’t last long. Nico still can’t quite believe Will wanted to be around him even as a friend, and he knows that eventually Will’s going to get tired of him.

Jason tells him he’s being ridiculous, but Nico holds his crush close to his chest and vows to enjoy his friendship with Will for as long as it lasts.

He steps out of the shower and dries off quickly. The only clean shirt he has within reach is a Camp Half Blood one that he’s pretty sure used to be Jason’s, judging from the way it hangs off of him, but he grabs that and an old pair of jeans and heads back out into the bedroom.

Will has not even moved. Nico tries to keep the fond look off his face.

“Solace,” he says. “Hey.”

Will groans. “Just let me die,” he says. “Lead me to the light.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Nico says, resting his hand lightly on Will’s forehead again. “Isn’t there anything your siblings could do?”

Will shakes his head. “Healing’s hard,” he says weakly. “‘Cause of our dad. So we all agreed not to waste our strength on healing unless it’s for something really important or dangerous.”

“So you admit this isn’t dangerous?” Without even thinking, Nico starts smoothing the hair off of Will’s forehead. It is damp with sweat, but Will sighs contentedly.

“You promise I’m not dying?”

“Promise.”

“I’m sorry I threw up on you,” he says sadly.  Nico lets out a breathy laugh.

“You fucking owe me so hard.”

Will hides his face in the pillow, making Nico’s hand slide into his hair. It’s as soft as Nico had always imagined it would be.

“M’tired.”

“Go to sleep.”

“My throat hurts.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Will says. “Stay.”

Nico swallows and stares at the wall. “I will,” he says.

* * *

Nico reads, sitting on the other bed and casting worried looks over at Will every so often. Eventually there is a soft knock on his door, and when he gets up to open it, it’s Jason.

“Hi,” Nico says. Jason, being nosy and annoying and significantly taller then Nico, peers over his head and grins widely when he sees the sleeping son of Apollo.

“So it’s true! Percy owes me ten bucks.”

“Why are you here?” Nico says. Jason grins at him.

“Just wanted to see if the rumours were right. What’s wrong with him, though? He doesn’t look good.” Jason squints at Will, looking concerned.

“He just has a cold, although he did throw up earlier. On me. So who knows.”

Jason’s nose crinkles and he takes a step back as if expecting Will to sit up and projectile vomit in the direction of the door. “It’s just a cold? Seriously? He looks like he’s dying.”

“Children of Apollo don’t get sick. He’s not used to it.”

“Huh. Well, if you need anything, let me know.”

“Are you offering to be nice or because you’re nosy?”

“Give me some credit here, Nico. If it was Percy he’d be doing it to be nosy.”

“Fair point,” Nico mutters. “Thanks, I guess.”

Jason grins at him, takes another look at Will, grins wider, and then leaves. Nico shakes his head. Friends were too much work.

Will hadn’t so much as budged while he was talking to Jason, so Nico sits down and reads again for a few minutes before there’s another knock on the door. Nico makes an angry noise and gets up again.

It’s Percy, this time. He has a wicked grin on his face.

He wonders if he’s ever going to get used to seeing Percy without feeling the desire to kiss him.

“What,” Nico asks flatly. Percy’s grin does not falter.

“I heard someone needed to give you the Talk.”

Nico closes the door in his face. He can hear Percy laughing on the other side. “I’m kidding! Nico, come on.”

Nico opens the door again and crosses his arms. He doesn’t want to remotely kiss Percy, but he does kind of want to punch him.

“Annabeth wanted to give you this, and I volunteered to deliver it like the great friend that I am.”

“Like the nosy asshole you are, maybe.” But he takes the bag Percy hands him and peers into it. “What is it?”

“Apparently Malcolm’s father makes the world’s greatest chicken soup and Malcolm, like, hoards it in the Athena cabin. Annabeth stole some for Will.”

“Oh,” Nico says, surprised. “Tell her thank you.”

Percy stands on tiptoe to look into the room and then makes a face. “Jeez. Are you sure he’s not dying?”

“Pretty sure, yes,” Nico says dryly. He reaches out to push down on Percy’s shoulders so he stops looking over Nico’s head. “Was that all?”

“Did he really throw up on you?”

Nico closes his eyes. “I’m going to kill Jason.” Percy just laughs again and jumps off the Hades Cabin’s steps. Nico rolls his eyes and closes the door again.

“Nico,” he hears. He turns back to Will. “Did I hear something about soup?”

* * *

Will eats Malcolm’s father's soup, which, judging from his face and the noises he keeps making, is as good as was promised. He takes some more medicine and then lies back down, gripping Nico’s wrist tightly to keep him there. Nico stretches out and leans his head against the wall, sitting up, and Will shifts so he’s lying on Nico’s stomach. Nico brings his hand up to rub circles on Will’s back, and eventually Will’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep.

Nico must fall asleep, too, because he is awoken by a loud, unhappy sounding noise. “Gods, my _head,”_ Will says, lifting his head off of Nico’s stomach and sitting up. Nico wipes the sleep out of his eyes. “Is this what death feels like?”

“Still dramatic, I see.”

Will looks over at him and then cocks his head. “Please tell me that I only dreamed about throwing up on you.”

“I wish. That was very real.”

Will grimaces. “Oh, Gods, I’m sorry. I’ve never been sick before.”

“Yes, that was made quite clear.” Before he can think to stop himself, he reaches out and places a hand on Will’s forehead. He still isn’t entirely sure how it works, but it certainly seems cooler. “How are you better already?”

“Demigods have better immune systems, I think. Plus maybe it’s some left over Apollo magic, or something. I don’t know. Fuck, my head hurts.” Will lets his head drop into his hands and groans. “How do you people handle this?”

“By you people do you mean us lesser children of the other silly gods with no healing powers?”

“Yes, exactly.” Will breathes into his hand and then sniffs it, making a face. “Oh my Gods, my breath is horrible. Can I borrow your toothbrush?”

“You were just _sick.”_

“Fine, do you have mouthwash or something?”

“You’re pretty high maintenance, Solace.”

Will leans closer to him and breathes right in Nico’s face. Nico leans away and slaps his hand over his mouth. “Christ, I have mouthwash in the bathroom, get the fuck away from me.”

Will laughs as he gets up. Nico watches him go.

 _Kiss me,_ Will had said. Nico wonders if he remembers.

Will comes out of the bathroom after a few moments. He’s still a little paler then usual. “You should have some more medicine,” Nico says. Will closes his eyes and rubs his temples.

“I want to die. Please let me die. Pull some strings for me and let me die.”

“You’re such a baby. Shut up, take some medicine, and go to sleep again.”

“Your bedside manner is impeccable.”

“ _Will.”_

“Okay, okay,” Will says, pouring himself another shot of cough syrup and throwing it back. He grimaces. “That’s horrible. Can’t you just sing to me?”

“I would sooner let you die then I would sing to you.”

 _“Ouch.”_ Will lays down in the bed next to him and closes his eyes. “Can you get me a cold cloth please?”

Nico does as he says, and when he brings it back Will places it on his forehead and lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he says.

“Are you skipping dinner?”

“Yeah. You go though. And I will know if you eat or not.”

Nico rolls his eyes and gets off the bed. “Yes, mother.”

Will smiles from under the cloth. Nico takes a moment to just look before heading out.

* * *

“How is he doing?”

“He’s not dying, despite what he believes.”

Kayla nods. “It shouldn’t last long. These things burn bright and fade quickly.”

“He’s already better now, after sleeping most of the day,” Nico says. Kayla smiles at him.

“Thank you for taking care of him. We really can’t afford to lose anyone else from our cabin. Austin has the chicken pox and we had to tie his hands to a bed post to stop him from scratching. Kelly has suddenly developed an allergy to _everything._ Marcus and Keisha both have colds, too, and they’re holed up in the infirmary.” She shakes her head. “It’s been hard. And Will’s our best healer. We need him to make a quick comeback.”

Nico just nods, uncomfortable. Jason and Piper come over and sit beside him, and with another smile Kayla makes her way back to the Apollo table. Percy and Annabeth make their way over and sit across from them.

“How was Malcolm’s soup?” Annabeth asks.

“I’m pretty sure Will almost wept, so. I’m guessing it was pretty good.”

“Sometimes my siblings just pretend to be sick so we can have some of it.” She frowns. “I wonder why it’s taken so long for these effects to kick in. Rachel’s prophecy has been blocked since the time Apollo lost favour. I wonder why it took so long for their health to start failing.”

Nico shrugs. “Maybe it just took a while for their immune systems to naturally fail? I don’t know. I’m not a doctor.”

“He’s just dating one.”

Nico kicks Percy hard in the shin, wiping the grin right off his face. Jason tries and fails to disguise his laugh as a cough.

“We’re not dating.”

“Yet.”

Nico opens his mouth to bitch Percy out some more when Chiron comes over to them. “We do have a seating system here, you know.”

“Oh come on, Chiron, it’s so boring eating alone.”

“And what are your excuses?” He asks Annabeth and Piper, who exchange looks and then head back to their own tables. Chiron gives the three of them a look.

“I will allow this only because you have a point, that it’s not fair to you to eat alone. But that means only you three. This arrangement does not extend to your respective girlfriends or boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Nico says, a little louder then he had meant, judging from the way the rest of the campers turn to look at him. He sees a few people exchanging money. Chiron looks at him with amusement.

“There is no need to shout, Nico.”

Nico turns red and stares down at his plate. “Sorry,” he mutters. Jason nudges him lightly with his foot and Percy gives him a sympathetic smile. Nico ignores them both and eats his food in silence.

* * *

Will is sleeping when he gets back. The cloth has fallen off his face and is now soaking through Nico’s pillow. Nico sits down and shakes him gently.

“Hey, Solace. How about some solid food, huh?”

Will makes an incomprehensible noise into the pillow. “Don’t wanna throw up again,” he mutters. Nico looks at the tray of food he had brought.

“How about just some bread? That shouldn’t be too hard on your stomach.”

Will groans again but sits up. He picks the cloth up and hands it to Nico, who throws it in the bathroom. When he gets back out Will is picking at the bread and eating it slowly. Nico sits down on the other bed.

“How are you feeling?”

Will looks up at him. “I don’t think I’m going to die anymore.”

“That’s an improvement, I guess.”

Will keeps eating. His face is still pale and he still looks pretty clammy, but there is a light in his eyes, a coherency that wasn’t there before. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he says. Nico shrugs, not meeting his eyes.

“Someone had to,” he says. Will smiles slightly.

“I remember, you know.” His voice is uncharacteristically quiet. “What I said.” When Nico doesn’t respond, he clarifies. “How I asked you to kiss me.”

“Right,” Nico says hoarsely.

“Thank you. For not doing it.” Nico hadn’t been expecting that. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wanted you to – I still want you to, but I didn’t – I wouldn’t have wanted it like that. With me barely conscious. So thanks, I guess. Although I guess it’s exactly the kind of gentlemanly move I would expect from a ninety year old.”

Nico groans. “Fuck off,” he says. Will grins at him.

“You were born in the _thirties._ You’re like a _grandpa.”_

“You are such a piece of shit, Solace. Next time I’ll let you die.”

Will smiles. “I just thought it was probably time to talk about this thing we’re doing.”

“And what exactly are we doing?”

“Nothing,” Will says. “Technically. But I…” He looks away, down at the piece of bread. “I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages.”

Nico takes a steadying breath that absolutely does not help calm him down at all. “Then why didn’t you?”

“Because it’s _you._ Because I tried to hug you once and you literally shadow jumped away from me.”

Nico grimaces. “I said I was sorry.”

“I’m just saying you’re jumpy. And I’m fine with it, honestly. I just didn’t want to do anything that would scare you away. I kind of like having you around.”

“For now,” Nico says before he can stop himself. Will’s eyes narrow.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Nico.”

“I just… I don’t know. I always figured you’d get sick of me eventually.”

Will sighs. “Fucking hell, Nico,” he says angrily. “Do you ever get tired of being an idiot?”

“That’s not fair –”

“I’m never going to get sick of you. Obviously. Christ.”

“How do you know that?” Nico challenges.

“Because it’s been a year and you’re the single most infuriating person I’ve ever met and I still want to kiss you just as much as I wanted to that day you passed out in my arms. More, probably. Idiot.” He shakes his head. “Look,” he says in a gentler voice, “I know that you have trust issues, and that you never really came out, and that for a long time you felt –”

Nico kisses him. He closes his eyes and slams his lips against Will’s, and Will makes a muffled _mmph!_ sound as their lips crash together.

Nico pulls back once he realizes what the hell he’s doing but Will clamps his hand around the back of Nico’s neck and pulls him back in. He tastes like mouthwash and bread.

“Idiot,” Will says between kisses. “Idiot, idiot, idiot.”

Nico pulls back after a couple moments. His heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. “I’m going to get sick.”

“I’ll nurse you back to health,” Will says, kissing him again.

“I’m going to be completely miserable.”

“What else is new?”

Nico pinches him and Will laughs against his mouth. Will’s lips are chapped and he is sweaty and his face is hot but it is perfect. Nico could not have imagined anything more perfect.

* * *

It starts when Nico di Angelo is unceremoniously dumped on the front step of the infirmary one morning.

He is being held up by Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, who grin widely at him.

“Solace,” Percy says amiably, before shoving Nico forward. Will catches him with a bemused expression on his face.

“I believe this is yours,” Jason says, watching as Will wraps an arm around Nico’s waist. Nico buries his head in Will’s neck.

“I’m _dying,_ ” he says. Will rolls his eyes.

“You break it, you buy it,” Percy says. Jason laughs.

“I can hear you, you know,” Nico mutters miserably. Percy pats him on the head and Nico belatedly tries to swat his hand away.

“C’mon, di Angelo,” Will says, hauling him into the infirmary and dropping him on a bed. He runs his hands through Nico’s hair and smiles fondly at him. “If you throw up on me I’ll kill you,” he says with a smile.

“You’d deserve it,” Nico says. Will kisses him on the forehead and goes to find some medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @aravenlikeawritingdesk


End file.
